


Some Kid From Queens

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Irondad One-Shots [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Steve watching Tony and Peter, The Avengers - Freeform, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, a bit of whump I guess?, and also angry dad, and supportive dad, and tony being a worried dad, every kind of dad, just some dumbass thigs I wrote, peter doing dumbass stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: The Avengers are back together and many things have changed.  What Steve notices the most is Tony's releationship with Peter Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 229





	Some Kid From Queens

**Author's Note:**

> UwU I only wrote this for the last part lol

The first thing Steve notices, other than how god damn awkward everything between them, is Tony's odd relationship with some kid from Queens. He claims he's just his intern, but everyone with a brain and two eyes can see that's not the case. He's "just mentoring the kid." As if anyone is stupid enough to actually believe that.

Peter Parker is a good kid, nonetheless. He can see why Tony likes him. And why he's so protective. The boy adores him and practically worships the ground he walks on. Steve knows Tony doesn't have a lot of people that care about him that much.

"Have you done your homework yet?"

Peter shrugs. "Yeah," He says putting a spoonfull of ice cream into his mouth.

Steve watches descreetley from behind the book he's reading. Pretending he isn't listening. They're sitting at the counters, eating chocolate ice cream out of classic white bowls.

Tony scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Don't bullshit me, Parker. You're a shit liar, you know that."

He hears Peter sigh before mumbling a defeated 'fine' before getting off the stool and walking out the room.

Steve surpresses a laugh, resulting in a huff of air going through his nose. They luckily don't seem to notice.

* * *

"Peter that's disqusting!"

"It's not _that_ bad!"

Steve peeks into the kitchen and finds himself amused by some kind of dirtbrown smoothie. From where he's standing it smells awful and it looks like Tony is about to throw up from almost the other side of the room.

"Peter, I swear to god--"

"It's for science!" Peter argues, as if what's in that glass isn't the worst thing he's ever smelled.

"Peter, you put so much mayonaise in that--"

"It's not like it's going to kill me or something, Mr. Stark!"

It's funny, watching them scream at eachother from different sides of the kitchen. Escpecially about something like this. He'll definitley have to show FRIDAY's recordingof this to the others later.

"If you drink that I _will_ disown you."

Peter scoffs at the older man. Much like a teenager would to their parent. "You wouldn't," He says, teasingly. "You love me too much."

* * *

"What if we do that?" Tony asks, typing something on the tablet in Peter's hands.

"It could work?" Peter replies, sounding hesistant. "But it would require too much power."

Tony's forehead creases in thought. "Yeah," He says. "You're right."

Steve doesn't know what it is they're looking at, but he assumes it has to do with one of Tony's suits or some project they're working on. They're sitting next to eachother on the couch in the common area, Tony's right arm draped across the back and partly Peter's shoulders and feet crossed, om the coffee table.

"Okay, but what about this?" Peter asks as he does something else on the tablet.

Tony's face lights up. "Pete! You're a genius!"

Peter grins, cheeks flushing brought red at the praise, but grinning nonetheless.

* * *

They're all sitting in the common room at the tower doing their own things when FRIDAY comes with the message that seems to almost put Tony in cardiac arrest.

"Peter's been hurt."

Tony looks up at the ceiling in utter disbelief. Eyes wide. "What?!"

"His suit has sustained minor damage. He's on his way right now."

Tony stands up from his spot on the couch looking like he's about to topple over, seemingly not caring about the scene he's making in front of all of them. "What happened?!"

Before FRIDAY can respond little Peter stumbles into the room clad in his suit with mask in his hand. The kid seems to be bleeding from his temple and nose as well as a few scratches on his suit. "Hi..."

Steve and the others are so distracted by Peter that they don't notice Tony toppeling over until they see Peter's eyes widen and hear a loud thunk next to them. Tony doesn't wake up until after a whole hour, but when he does, Peter is right by his side. Steve watches from the door. Keeping a comfortable distance.

"Mr Stark, are you alright?"

Tony groans sleepily. "Peter?"

"You fainted, dude!" Peter exclaims.

Tony blinks at him, clearly still a little out of it. He doesn't seem to mind Peter that much though. In fact, He seems glad the kid is there. He even snorts at the bandaid on Peter's forhead.

"Doctor Banner said you haven't eaten or slept in days! He says that me getting hurt was what finally made you faint," Peter says, suddenly sounding disappointed. "You probably haven't drank anything other than coffee either have you?" Tony doesn't say anything at that. He almost looks ashamed. "I was really worried about you," He says. "If me getting hurt stresses you out that much I'll promise I'm going to try harder not to get hurt."

Tony smiles, grabbing Peter's hand that's resting on the bed. "Thanks kid,"He says. "Means a lot."

"But you have to promised to take better care of yourself too," Peter says. "Or I'll tell aunt May," He warns.

Tony snorts. "You little shit," He says, to which Peter grins. "Deal," He says with a defeated sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Fell free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
